


Home Planet

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Ryo misses his home planet, so he confides in Kenta, the only member of GYROAXIA who understands him.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Home Planet

"Akebono." Nayuta growled, glaring at Ryo. Ryo ignored him, looking rather upset. This only seemed to anger Nayuta. "Akebono! Don't ignore me!!" He shouted. Ryo was still ignoring him, with a mixture of anger and sadness on his face. Kenta approached them, putting his hand on Nayuta's shoulder and saying, "Leave him alone, he isn't feeling well today, but didn't want to miss practice." Nayuta swatted Kenta's hand away and glared at him for a while, before walking away muttering what sounded like insults. 

On the other side of the room, Reon and Miyuki were also discussing practice with concerned looks on their faces. "It's not like Ryo-san to act like this. He's normally the most cheerful person in the room during practice." Reon said, glancing at Ryo. Miyuki nodded. "Yeah, Ryo-chin's been acting like this all day. Kenta and I even agreed that he shouldn't go to practice today, but he said that he didn't want to disappoint Nayuta by not showing up." He replied. Reon huffed. "Disappoint, more like piss off. If Nayuta says one thing to him about today, I'll snap his goddamn neck." He said coldly. "Calm down, Reon." Miyuki said sternly. 

"What's wrong, Ryo?" Kenta asked. Ryo glanced at him, looking like he was close to tears. "I...I just...I feel homesick, Ken-Ken." Ryo admitted. "Homesick?" Kenta asked. A few tears leaked out of Ryo's eyes. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Kenta said quickly. Ryo grabbed Kenta's arm and said, "Please. Let's talk about this somewhere else...I don't want Miyuki-kun and Reon-kun to see me like this..." He said. Kenta nodded, and they walked outside. Ryo looked up at the night sky, and began to cry. 

"Ryo, are you alright?" Kenta asked, looking incredibly concerned. "I...it sounds stupid...but I really miss my home planet. I want to make people happy so I can go back home..." He sobbed, clinging to Kenta's arm. "Don't worry, Ryo. I know you'll be able to return soon. And if nothing else..." Kenta put his other arm around Ryo, hugging him. "You make me happy." 

Ryo looked up, with a confused yet somewhat happy expression on his face. "Ken-Ken...I make you happy?" He asked, seemingly unable to believe it. Kenta smiled. "Of course. And I'm sure you make everyone else happy as well." He said. Ryo grinned, wiping tears from his face. "Thank you...but I...I still feel homesick. Can we please stay out here for a while? I don't want the others to see me like this." He asked. "Of course." Kenta replied. 

Back inside, Nayuta and Reon were in the midst of a heated argument. "The fact remains, Misono, that he wasn't performing well at all today!!" Nayuta shouted. This made Reon extremely angry. "Did you not see the state he was in?! He almost cried EVERY FUCKING TIME you criticized him, you dumbass! Miyuki-san and Kenta-san tried to get him not to go to practice today, because he was so upset!! But you know, he did this for you! AND YOU HAVE THE GODDAMN NERVE-" Reon snapped, stepping forward to punch Nayuta, but Miyuki held him back. "Reon, calm down!" He insisted, but Reon didn't seem to hear him. 

Miyuki threw Reon onto the ground, hoping to snap him out of his rage. As Miyuki was trying to calm Reon down, Nayuta's phone started buzzing. He checked who was calling him, and his expression softened a bit. "Ah. Nanahoshi." He muttered, going to leave the room. "Yeah, go call your bitch, we all know he's the only person on this goddamn Earth you care about!!" Reon shouted. Nayuta glared at him before leaving. 

As the two sat in silence, Kenta received a text from Miyuki. "Reon-san lost his temper with Nayuta-san..." Kenta muttered, shutting off his phone. Ryo looked down, looking like he was going to cry again. "Reon-kun lost his temper because of me...because I wasn't happy, he wasn't either..." Ryo said sadly. Kenta grabbed Ryo's hand. "Ryo, you make Reon-san happy, that's why he wanted to defend you." He said. Ryo leaned on Kenta. "I guess..." He said, starting to cry. Kenta hated seeing Ryo like this, and he was desperate to make him feel better. After a few minutes of nothing but Ryo's quiet sobs, Kenta said, 

"Being with you makes me happier than anything, Ryo."

Ryo looked up, holding tightly onto Kenta's hand. Kenta was blushing, but he wasn't trying to hide it. "Happier...than anything?" Ryo asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. Kenta nodded, smiling sincerely. "The truth is...being with you makes me super happy too..." Ryo admitted. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Being with you always made me feel so happy, but I didn't understand why. I always felt amazing when you believed me when I told you about my home planet, Ken-Ken. And...every time I talked to you, my heart would beat faster...I didn't understand, I thought I was just grateful that you believed me..."

Ryo began sobbing loudly. "Ryo?!" Kenta asked, panicked. "I'm not sad, Ken-Ken...I'm just so happy...I can't stop crying!!" Ryo sobbed, wrapping his arms around Kenta. "Don't worry, Ryo...I know you're happy." He smiled, holding Ryo. Ryo looked up, staring into Kenta's eyes. "Honestly, I...think...I love you, Ken-Ken. I've never felt like this about anyone else, but you..." He sobbed again, clinging onto Kenta, who was blushing a lovely shade of pink. "I love you too, Ryo." He said. The two sat outside for a while, until the door opened, and Nayuta walked outside. Upon seeing him, Ryo looked terrified. 

"Relax, Akebono. I didn't come here to yell at you." Nayuta said, trying to sound kind, and honestly failing. "I came to say sorry. I was too hard on you during practice." Kenta smirked at this. "Miyuki-san put you up to this?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Nayuta glared at him. "Like I'd listen to anything he says." He snapped. Kenta chuckled. "So it was Nanahoshi, then?" He asked. "That's none of your business!" Nayuta growled, walking back inside. 

When Kenta looked back at Ryo, he was grinning. "So he's happy, too..." He said. Kenta nodded. "It seems that way." He replied. "I love you, Ken-Ken." Ryo said again, closing his eyes and kissing Kenta on the cheek. Kenta smiled, and replied, 

"I love you too, Ryo."

**Author's Note:**

> So, found out that I cannot write angst. That's an F in the chat, but I mean, I'd take a happy ending over a sad one any day of the week. I felt like writing again, and since I haven't seen much KenRyo content, I thought this would be fun to write. I worked really hard on this one, and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
